


True Friendship

by Mirantia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirantia/pseuds/Mirantia
Summary: Emma and Elsa are two different women from two different worlds. Yet they are quite the same too. When Elsa finds herself in Storybrooke and meets Emma, they develop a great friendship neither of them ever had.This story has everything of season 4a, but more focusing on the friendship between Emma and Elsa.





	1. Elsa

**Elsa**

 

Finally, after all this time, the urn had somehow fallen on its side. Just a little bit further... Just one more push and I would be released from this prison.

 

I pushed hard and finally, the lid gave in. The urn popped open and I immediately felt myself flowing out of the urn. I fled through the gaps of some strange markings as if I was some kind of liquid. What was happening to me? I felt like I wasn't even in my own body.

 

After a few seconds, the circle was completed, but it wasn't over yet. Now, I started to rise off the ground until I could see at the height that a normal human could see. I felt myself taking a human form again.

 

It took another few seconds, but finally, everything stopped and I was my normal self again. I did it! I got out of that thing after all this time. I didn't know how it had fallen on its side the first place, but that was not my problem.

 

I remembered how I had been trying to get out of the urn for a long time. I could often hear voices outside, but I could never see these people. No matter how hard I tried, I never managed to get the lid open.

 

I actually had no idea how I got into that urn the first place. I tried to remember, but the only thing I remembered was that Anna left to find out the reason our parents went on the trip that killed them.

 

A big part of me knew something must have happened after that. It was just a big gap between Anna leaving and me getting stuck in that urn. A gap that I wasn't able to fill up.

 

I looked at the urn that was still laying next to me on the ground. Determined, I took my glove off and pointed to it. I didn't know who put me in there or even how long I was in there, but I couldn't let this happen again. Not to me. Not to anyone. No one deserved to be inside that urn.

 

The urn froze and then turned into dust. There. That was at least one thing less to worry about.

 

Now I needed to find Anna and let her know that I was okay. I actually didn't even know if Anna returned from her trip... What if something happened and she wasn't alive anymore? Or what if she had forgotten me?

 

I shook my head and pushed those thoughts away. Of course, Anna hadn't forgotten about me and I would know if she died on her trip. She would be waiting for me at the castle, I was sure about it. The poor girl was probably worried sick about me. At least she had Kristoff to take care of her while I was gone.

 

“ _Don't worry Anna,”_ I thought. _“I'm coming.”_

 

I walked out of the barn, hoping to find Anna immediately. I stopped and my eyes widened as I saw the environment outside the barn. Where was I? Whatever this place was, this was not Arendale at all.

 

Nothing looked the same as I was used too. I was standing on something hard and black. It looked somewhat like a road, but it was made out of one piece. There were some cracks in it, but there weren't other stones. There wasn't even any sand on them.

 

I explored the area, hoping to find at least something that I recognized or something that could tell me where I was.

 

After a view minutes, I found a big sign on the edge of the road. Behind the sign, there was a big brightly colored line. It had a strange magic feel to it as if it was supposed to keep you in.

 

I slowly walked over to the sign to see what was written on there.

 

“Storybrooke...” I read as I felt my powers getting out of control again.

 

So the name of this place was Storybrooke... That didn't help me at all. I still didn't know how I got here or what happened. Was Anna here too?

 

I took deep breaths, trying to get my powers under control and started walking around again, to get to know this town a little bit better. Within a few minutes, I realized that it would have been better if I wouldn't have done that.

 

Nothing in this town made sense to me. The houses looked slightly like the ones I knew, but they were all made of stone and all of them had glass windows. None of the houses had shutters to keep the wind out.

 

There were also things that looked a lot like lanterns, but they were strangely shaped and too bright to have a candle inside of them. Those lanterns had something made of glass that also gave a bright yellow light.

 

In front almost every house, there was the strangest thing I had ever seen. They were made of metal and a lot of them were brightly colored. They had four round things under then, but they were thick and made of a black colored material I had never seen before.

 

I walked over to a bright yellow one, that was standing closest to me. I looked through the glass window to see what was inside. There was something that seemed to be like a stirring wheel. All the seating was covered in fabric and the couches weren't even facing each other.

 

From what I could see, it looked like some kind of vehicle, but how could they possibly move that heavy thing? It was too heavy for horses pull it and there wasn't even a place to attach them.

 

As I looked through the window, I noticed it getting frosted and quickly stepped back. I looked down and as expected, there was a big puddle of ice beneath me.

 

I made fists of my hands and closed my eyes. It didn't work. My hands were still frosted and there was nothing that could stop me. I needed Anna for this...

 

I jumped when a door opened. A woman with black hair and a frustrated look on her face walked out and slammed the door shut. She was wearing strange clothing. Instead of wearing a dress, she was wearing pants. But that also didn't look like the ones that I knew.

 

I held myself still, too afraid to move. I was standing out in the open and I was going to be seen by that woman. If she would see me, then I had a problem. I was the odd one out here.

 

But the woman didn't even notice me. She ran her hands through her hair, which made clear to me that something was bothering her.

 

The door opened again and as quickly as I could, I ran away from the metal vehicle. Even if the other person had seen me, I would still have a head start. I kept running until I was back at the place where I started. I hadn't seen anyone there yet.

 

When I was alone again, I looked over my shoulder. No one had followed me, so the other person hadn't seen me either. Or maybe they didn't care. As long as they stayed away from me I was fine with it.

 

I kept walking the other way to see more of this strange, but interesting looking town. I wondered what other strange things this town had, other then the ones I had already seen. I was also hoping to find at least something that was the same as in Arendale. Even if it was something common like a big forest.

 

As if my wishes were heard, I noticed a lot of trees on my right side and it looked like it was indeed a forest. I only stared at it, without doing anything else. A forest was at least something that was common everywhere. Even in a strange town like this.

 

I sighed. This town was interesting, but I just wanted to go home. I wanted to find Anna and get back to where I was before I got into that urn.

 

My thoughts were disturbed by a strange beeping noise. My eyes widened and I was frozen to the ground out of fear. One of those strange carriages was coming toward and it was going quick. The beeping noise got louder as the thing came closer. It didn't slow down, though the man inside clearly seemed to see me. He was pushing something, that seemed to be making the beeping noise.

 

Because it was the only thing I could think of, I shoved my hands forward and looked away, afraid of what was going to happen. Just in time, the thing froze and stopped just an inch away from me.

 

I slowly walked over to the carriage and looked inside. Two men were sitting in it and both were unconscious from the shock they got from my powers.

 

Tears filled my eyes as I realized what I just had done. I wasn't even in this town for a day and I had already hurt someone. I couldn't leave them in this thing... I at least had to get them out, to make up for what I did!

 

I ran over to the door on the side and pulled. But it didn't give in. It was completely frozen by my powers and there was no way I could get it open. I tried to thaw the ice, but nothing happened and the door stayed shut tightly.

 

It started snowing around me and the carriage froze over even more. I shook my head and took deep breaths as the tears streamed down my face. I couldn't solve it. I had to stay away from everyone, so I wouldn't hurt anyone else.

 

I started running again, back to the place where I came from. I ran straight back into the barn and dropped myself onto the ground as I cried. My whole body was shaking and everything around me started to freeze.

 

I looked at the remains of the urn that was laying in front of me. I suddenly regretted that I destroyed it and I wanted to get back in it. If I was in there, everyone would be safe from me. Where was Anna when I needed her?

 

I sniffed and wiped my tears away. Maybe Anna was in this town and I would be able to find her in the morning. With my body still shaking, I yawned and curled myself up on the cold and hard ground. It took a couple of hours before I finally stopped crying and fell asleep.

 


	2. Emma

**Emma**  
“Well, you’d just better hope to hell, you didn’t bring anything else back!”

I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, Regina spun around and stormed out of the diner.

I blinked and watched her go, not knowing what to do. Bringing that woman back was the biggest mistake I ever could have made. But how was I supposed to know that it was Marian all along?

Robin looked up when Regina slammed the door shut. While he was hugging Marian, he kept staring at the door with a twisted look in his eyes.

“What happened, Love?” Killian asked me curiously as Regina slammed the door shut. “What got into that woman?”

“I did,” I answered, not being able to hide the crack in my voice. “I made a mistake.”

Without giving him any other explanation, I rushed to the door to go after her, before she could hide anywhere.

I couldn't let Regina go evil again. Everything had been going so well. She didn't try to kill anyone anymore and she helped to defeat Zelena,

She was actually finally excepting that I also belonged in Henry's life and didn't try to keep me away from him. Now that problem was out of the way and I created a new one.

Luckily, Regina hadn't left yet. She was standing outside and ran her hands through her hair. When I opened the door, she didn't turn around to me, but I had the feeling that she knew very well it was me.

“Regina...”

I didn't know anything else to say to her. There was nothing I could say to fix what I had done. At least not right away, but I was afraid she was going to hate me as much as my mother.

“Not now, Swan.” Regina's voice was cold, but I she sounded like she was going to cry.

“I'm sorry,” I sighed. “When I brought Marian back, I didn't know who she was. I didn't intend to cause you pain.”

Finally, Regina turned around to me.

“Well, your intentions don't really matter,” she said icily “Because once again, I've felt the brunt of heroism. Always the villain... Even when I'm not.”

There she went playing the victim again. She didn't even know how this all was going to turn out later. I was almost certain that Marian would understand that Robin has found a new love after all these years.

“What was I supposed to do?” I asked Regina.

“Well, you were dumb enough to travel through time,” Regina answered irritated. “Maybe you should have left things well enough alone.”

That wasn't fair. It wasn't my fault I fell through that time portal. It was activated by something and it was made by her own sister in the first place! How was it my fault then Zelena's portal still activated even though she was dead?

“I am not going to apologize for saving someone's life,” I argued.

I admitted that bringing Marian back with me had been a mistake, but I knew I made the right choice by saving her.

“She was to die anyway,” Regina coldly answered. “What did it matter?”

“What mattered is she was a person,” I answered, sticking to my point. “And... Whatever she did, she didn't deserve to die.”

“Well, what if she did?” Regina threw back at me.

I raised my eyebrow. She was totally in denial right now. I think she knew very well who I saved her from or did she kill so many people that she didn't know anymore? Well, she was already angry at me anyway so I could just tell her the truth.

“Well, you would know,” I said to her. “I saved her from you.”

Regina blinked a couple of times and only stared at me with pain in her eyes. Maybe she didn't know it was her after all...

“The woman who did that, that was the person I was, not the person I am,” Regina said hoarsely. “I worked very hard to build a future. A future that's now gone.”

“You don't know that,” I softly said, suddenly feeling sorry that I reminded her of the person she used to be.

“Well, I know it's complicated enough that his dead wife is back,” Regina argued.

I sighed. “Regina, for that I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help...”

“Swan,” Regina interrupted me. “The more you try to help... The worse my life becomes.”

At that moment, the door of the diner opened again. Robin, Marian, and Roland came out of the shop. Roland was dragging Marian with him. I could see that Marian was not going with him because she wanted to. After she found Robin again, she never got the chance to meet Regina.

“Marian, please, meet her,” Robin said as he guided his wife to Regina. “Regina... I want you to meet Marian. I want us to talk about this.”

The situation was awkward for everyone, but Regina held her ground and only nodded. I could see she was trying her best not to look hatefully at Marian. I slightly smiled. I still had the feeling that everything was going to be okay.

“Wait, were you two... Are you two together?” Marian asked as she looked horrified at Regina. She looked back at Robin, not able to believe it.

Or maybe it was going to be more complicated then I thought...

“Marian, please,” Robin begged her.

Even though Regina was hurting the most in this situation, I also felt sorry for Robin. He was standing between two women he loved. Even though he had moved on, he probably never stopped loving Marian.

And how was this going to be for Roland? Regina spent so much time with them, that she must already be like a mother to Roland. And now his real mother came back from the dead...

“You and the Evil Queen?” Marian continued, refusing to try to give Regina a second chance. “Did you let her near my son? Do you know what she's done? The terror that she's inflicted?”

As Marian talked, Regina didn't move or say a word. But she had a strange look in her eyes that told me she wanted to kill her right now. The only thing that was holding her back, was probably the fact that Robin was there too.

The door opened again and I slowly shook my head.

_“Whoever you are, do not make this worse then it already is!” I thought, wishing that people would be able to read someone's thoughts in this situation. “Just stay out of it and walk away!”_

I wanted to walk away myself too. This was also none of my business and I needed to let the three of them talk it over on their own.

“Is everything okay?” Mary Margaret asked.

Of course, my parents didn't stay out of it. They were too good not to help when someone was in trouble. But they didn't even know what was really going on.

“Well, no one's been incinerated yet, so that's a good sign,” David added, slightly sarcastically.

“Regina, are you all right?” Mary Margaret ignored Marian, who was staring at her with her mouth open as if she had gone crazy.

“What is wrong with you people?” she asked. “Why are you talking to her? Don't you know who she is?”

“Mom, what's going on?” Now Henry had gotten out too. He was the last person I wanted to see this whole conversation. I didn't want him to see how Marian looked at his mother.

Marian looked at Henry as if he had gone crazy too.

“She's a monster!” she shouted as she pointed to Regina. She picked up Roland and ran away to keep her son safe.

“No, she's...” But Marian was already gone and without a word, Regina turned around. “Regina!”

I wanted to go after her, but before I could, Killian grabbed my hand to stop me.

“No good has ever come of pushing this woman,” He quickly said. “Give her some space.”

Some space? I didn't think that giving her some space was a good idea at all. She was probably already creating some plan to get rid of Marian forever.

“Yeah, but it's what she does in that space I'm worried about,” David said as if he could read my mind.

“You don't think she'll go evil again...” Henry asked worried as he watched his mother walk away through the streets. “She can't... She's come too far!”

I bit my lip. Regina going evil was exactly what I was afraid of and I knew everyone agreed with me. Even Henry, although he didn't want to believe it.

“I hope you're right, kid,” I just said. “But I still think we need to go after her. I need to make up for what happened.”

“Maybe it's better if you don't do that.” Robin hadn't said a word after Marian and Regina left and I almost forgot that he was with us. “But I will go after her. If anyone needs to talk to her, it's me.”

Without waiting for anyone to approve his decision, he walked away in the direction Regina went. I agreed with him that I wasn't the right person to go after her right now. I just hoped he could talk it over with her... I just wanted everything to be okay again.

“I think I'm going home,” I sighed, not in the mood for a party anymore. I needed some time alone and I hoped they would give me that too.

“Emma, it wasn't your fault,” Mary Margaret said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to look at her. “Yes, it is,” I said. “But I'm fine. I just want to go home and be alone for a little while. I promise I won't do anything stupid.”

Mary Margaret slowly nodded and she, David and Henry walked back into the diner again. Killian however, stayed where he was and looked worried at me.

“I'm fine,” I reassured him. “I'm just not in the mood for a party anymore.”

Without waiting for an answer I walked over to my car to go home. As I walked, I got my keys out of my pocket to open the door, but on that same moment, I stepped on something slippery. It came so suddenly that I couldn't keep my balance and I fell hard on the ground.

“Emma!” Killian rushed over to me to see if I was okay.

I placed my hands on the ground to push myself up again but immediately got them off again. Something cold was on the road. It was so cold that my hands hurt the moment I placed them there.

Killian stared at the place where I was still sitting and I looked down. There was a big puddle of ice underneath me. I managed to get myself up and looked immediately at my car. It was also frosted.

“What the hell?” I asked confused. It was always cold in Storybrooke, but it wasn't freezing today. Where did that ice puddle come from? I looked around, but the only place that had ice was near my car.

“Maybe Regina's work,” Killian said, although he didn't seem to be convinced about it either.

“Regina had fire magic, not ice,” I pointed out to him. “It's something else...”


	3. Elsa

**Elsa**  
  
The bright sunlight, shined through the opening of the barn, waking me up. I opened my eyes, yawned and stretched as I set up. I couldn't say that I slept well this night, but I at least slept a little bit.  
  
  
Slowly I got up, feeling slightly calmer than before I fell asleep. But I was still stuck in this strange place. I hoped that that thing was thawed again and that man got out safely. They probably must have been in shock when they woke up, but as far as I could see, they were still alive. That was the most important thing to me right now.  
  
  
I slowly stood up and stretched again. Now it was finally light again and maybe I could find Anna now. If Anna was in this town, I was almost sure it wouldn't take too long to find her.  
  
  
“Do you really think Regina could be in here?”  
  
  
I gasped and quickly hid behind a block of hay. I didn't know who Regina was, but they weren't going to find her here. Hopefully, they weren't going to find me either.  
  
  
“We could at least have a look,” A man answered the woman. “Right now she could be anywhere and she isn't answering any of your calls.”  
  
  
“I don't think this would be a good hiding place, dad,” the woman who asked the first question answered. “There isn't much to hide here unless she wants to keep hiding behind a block of hay. Let's just try to find her somewhere else. I'm not going to stop trying to reach her.”  
  
  
I heard footsteps and I sighed relieved. I was glad that woman was smart enough to notice that there wasn't any place to hide here. Little did she know there actually was someone hiding.  
  
  
I walked to the door and carefully looked left and right before being sure that the coast was clear. Good. Whoever those people were, they were gone and didn't even notice me.  
  
  
I walked out of the barn and went in the direction where all the people were living. Maybe it wasn't safe to be out in the open, but I just needed to find Anna. If I could find her I was safe. And they were too...  
  
  
As I walked through the town, I soon regretted doing it. Everything was strange last night, but now everything was even stranger. Those mechanic vehicles now all moved around with people in them.  
  
  
There were a couple of huge things that were also used as vehicles. They were even taller then me and they looked like they could squash you if you were standing too close. They made an awful lot of noise as the moved and I saw people throwing things into the back of them. To me it all looked like trash, but since they collected it, it must have been something valuable.  
  
  
Not only were there that kind of things, but there was something else that caught my attention too. People were using an object with two wheels and put together with a lot of metal tubes as transportation too. They had a strange looking place to sit on them and had two handles that they used to move forward with their legs. In front of the seating, there were two metal tubes that were used to stir with.  
  
  
Now that I walked through the town in broad daylight, people started to notice me. As they walked by, a lot of them kept looking over their shoulder at me. But no one walked over to me. They just kept staring at me until they were out of sight.  
  
  
This made me feel even more nervous and afraid then it would if they did ask me questions. Once again, I felt the cold air around me and slowly looked over my shoulder. There was a trail of ice right behind me and it continued as I walked on.  
  
  
_“Don't do this now, Elsa,”_ I thought as I felt it getting worse again.  
  
  
I slowly walked on. It was no use to go back to the barn now. If people wanted to find me, they could just follow the trail of ice. Since it was clear to everyone that I was here, I might as well just keep looking for Anna.  
  
  
I looked around to see if she was walking somewhere and didn't pay any attention to the rest. Only when I heard a strange noise I stopped, and that was just in time. A two-wheeled vehicle was going past me and if I would have been standing any closer, it would have crashed into me.  
  
  
This was once again a different one than the one's I had already seen. How many things did they need for transportation here anyway? Wasn't a horse and just by foot enough? At least that was safer than the things they had here.  
  
  
I balled my hands into fists and tried to keep my powers under control. But it was already too late. My hands started to frost and cold smoke was all around me.  
  
  
Suddenly, something caught my eye, that made me forget about my powers completely. I looked at it from a distance for a second and then walked over to it. A big, beautiful wedding dress was hanging in one of the shopping windows.  
  
  
It reminded me of Anna again, but this time, I had a happy feeling. Before she left, Anna was supposed to get married to Kristoff. I didn't remember if it happened, but I knew that if it did, it would have been the happiest day of her life.  
  
  
I smiled and felt my eyes fill with tears. Wherever she was now, I really hoped she was happy and I hoped that she actually did marry Kristoff. I just wanted her to be happy... I didn't want her to spend her life searching for me. I'd rather want her to forget about me and live a happy life with the man she loved. At least I knew she had someone who could take care of her.  
  
  
“We're under attack!!”  
  
  
I spun when I heard a man's voice panicking. I immediately recognized the man running towards a blond woman. He was one of the man who was in that metal monster I froze. There was no doubt about it that he was talking about me.  
  
  
The window behind me started to freeze as I watched the man telling the woman what happened. He was talking loud enough for me to hear what he said.  
  
  
“... I woke up in a meat locker! Who has that kind of magic?”  
  
  
As fast as I could, I started to run, hoping they wouldn't find me. But sadly, I soon heard footsteps rushing after me. I looked over my shoulder. They weren't in sight yet, but the trail of ice gave me away.  
  
  
I noticed a door in the wall and as fast as I could, I ran to it and opened it. I prayed for them to have lost me now. I quickly hid behind a huge iron thing. But the others were right behind me and also got through the door.  
  
  
The blond woman and a black haired man were so close that they nearly found me. I took a step backward, but they also took a step towards the place I was hiding.  
  
  
I took a deep breath, losing control completely. I needed to distract them and if they didn't want to leave me alone, I had to do it the hard way. It wasn't going to hurt them too much. If they would just understand the hint, they wouldn't get hurt at all.  
  
  
Snow started to fly around in front of me and soon a snow monster was created. The man and the woman stared at my snowman and took a step backward.  
  
  
“Well, that's a new one,” the man said slightly amused.  
  
  
The woman lowered something she was holding in her hands. She held it like it was some kind of a weapon, but didn't try to defeat my monster with it. She carefully took a step forward, instead of running away. My snow monster growled at her, but she didn't seem to be afraid of it.  
  
  
“We don't want to pick a fight,” she said calmly.  
  
  
Well, if she didn't want to fight, she should be leaving. If she didn't, a fight was what she got.  
  
  
“Swan...” the man said, not amused anymore. He was being smarter than the woman and stayed back.  
  
  
“I just want to see what it wants,” the woman said stubbornly.  
  
  
She took another step closer and finally, my snow monster had enough of just threatening the two. He growled hard, blowing the two of them back. They fell hard on the ground and the woman pointed the thing she had in her hands at him.  
  
  
There was a sound and something was shut at my snow monster. But it wasn't enough to stop him at all. If you had asked me, I'd say that was the stupidest thing she could ever have done. My snow man lost it's temper and started to attack them. Finally, they got the message and run away, leaving me behind.  
  
  
My snow monster started to create chaos as it followed them into the street. I bit my lip as I heard people screaming and running. I never meant to do any harm... I just wanted to defend myself. It was never supposed to follow them, but I couldn't stop him either. If I would, they would know that it was me who created it and I would be in big trouble.  
  
  
Something made of paper flew towards me in the wind. Curiously I picked it up to see what was on it. My eyes widened when I noticed a painting on it. There were a young woman and a man standing on it. If I had to believe the paper, these two just got married.  
  
  
But the two people wasn't what I cared about. I cared about the thing I could see in the back, right next to the woman. I'd recognize it from anywhere and I knew I was not mistaken. It was Anna's necklace.


	4. Emma

**Emma**

" _Hello, this is your mayor speaking. I don't really have time for you, so leave a message and I'll see if I can get back to you."_

I sighed as I got Regina's annoying and rude voicemail for the tenth time. She wasn't busy at all and I knew very well that voicemail was only meant for me. She would pick up if it wasn't me. But I just needed to speak to her. She couldn't keep hiding forever. Someone was bound to find her.

"She hasn't answered any of your calls?" Henry asked worriedly. It was definitely a rhetorical question.

"Sorry, kid," I sighed. "Looks like Regina does not want to be disturbed. But that doesn't mean that she's doing anything..."

"Evil?" Henry finished my sentence. "I know. I just... Let me try calling her. Maybe, you know, it's you she doesn't want to hear from."

Well, that was put politely...

"You might have a point, kid," I agreed.

Henry grabbed his phone and David stayed behind with him. Now it was just me and Mary Margaret walking together. And of course my baby brother, but I couldn't really talk to him.

"I hope for his sake he doesn't give in to what she sometimes gives in to." Mary Margaret said to me.

"Seems to be handling it well," I answered.

I was actually quite impressed that it didn't kill him. He had been wanting his mother to become good for such a long time. Of course, he was worried, but he also could handle it.

"I mean, between losing and regaining his memories, seeing both of his moms with new man..." Mary Margaret continued.

Uh oh. I did not see that last reason coming.

"Speaking of that..." I slowly said.

"He doesn't know yet about you and Hook?" Mary Margaret understood immediately.

"There is no me and Hook."

Well, that wasn't really true. I mean, we kissed, but that was all. Even though I had strong feelings for him, I did want to keep him away from me too. It was actually for his own good if he did stay away from me, or it might become the end of his life.

"Mm." Mary Margaret said, not convinced.

"Okay, well, I don't know what there is, but I certainly can't talk to Henry if I don't know what I'm talking about," I said, hoping she would be content with that answer. I was not in the mood to talk about the fact that I fell in love with a man who also fell in love with the mother of my son's father.

"Swan."

"Speaking of..." I said, not loud enough for Killian to hear it.

"Mausoleum's all clear," Killian continued, walking with me and Mary Margaret. "Regina's not hiding there."

"Thanks," I awkwardly said, not even looking at him.

"Swan, are you avoiding me?" Killian asked me, spotting the obvious.

It wasn't hard for anyone to see I was trying to avoid him. I sighed and stopped walking.

"Will you give us a minute?" I asked Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret gave me a look, but without a word, she turned around and walked back to Henry and David. I continued walking with Killian until we had turned the corner.

"I'm not avoiding you," I said, trying my best to sound convincing. "I'm just dealing with stuff. We have a crisis right now."

"There is always a crisis," Killian argued, slightly annoyed. "Maybe you should consider living your life during them. Otherwise, you might miss it."

"We're under attack! We're under attack!"

Before I could even answer him, Leroy came running to us, completely in panic. Killian threw his head back and rolled his eyes because he knew very well our conversation was over now.

"Okay, Leroy, what is it?" I sighed, wondering what was threatening us now. It didn't surprise me there was something new now. Once I solved one problem, there would be another one coming right up. It never stopped.

"We were driving home, and something blasted me with magic," Leyroy explained. "The whole van's iced over. We woke up in a meat locker. Who's got that kind of magic?"

As he was talking I remembered the ice in front of my car last night. I knew something was wrong when I saw that...

Suddenly, I noticed a trail on the road. Not just any trail, but a trail of ice. It had to come from the same person who froze the cars.

"Maybe the person who made that," I answered, pointing to the huge trail.

Without any hesitation, I started running, following the trail and hoping to find the person who did that. Killian was right behind me.

We came inside of an alley that had a dead end and for a moment, it looked like the person had magically transported themselves away. But at that moment, I heard a door slam shut right next to me.

Quickly, I ran to the door to find the person. I knew where that lead out and I knew that it was a dead end too. It wouldn't be long until I had found them. I got my gun from my belt and held it up, just in case they were going to be difficult.

I slowly took a step closer to the container, because I was sure that they were hiding behind there That was now the best place to hide.

Suddenly, snow magically appeared and started to swirl around as it raised higher and higher. Soon enough, something had taken its place. My eyes widened when I looked at the huge snow monster that was standing right in front of me.

"All right, that's a new one," Killian said, slightly amused.

The snow monster started growling to chase us away, but I wasn't planning on leaving yet. I knew this monster didn't come out of nowhere and I had the feeling that this monster didn't freeze the car either. Someone with very strong magic was around here.

"We don't want to pick a fight," I said, taking a step forward.

The monster stared at me and looked very threatening, but it didn't do anything. It just watched me very closely, as I took another step forward.

"Swan..." Killian didn't sound very amused anymore.

"I just want to see what it wants," I said, not even looking at him.

Maybe it didn't really want to hurt us. Maybe it just wanted something from us and would leave us alone. I was not going to jump to conclusions and shoot it. That would probably only make it angrier.

But the snowman didn't want anything from me. Without a warning, he growled really hard, blowing me away. I fell right on Killian. I raised my gun and shot quickly, but of course, that wasn't enough to defeat him. It didn't even seem to hurt him a little bit...

The snowman prepared for another attack. Killian and I jumped up as quickly as we could and run away. But the snowman wasn't done with us yet and followed us right into the streets.

"Evil snowman!" Leroy yelled when he saw it. "Run!"

All people started to scream and run as the snowman made its way through Storybrooke. Those noises made him look even more threatening.

"I think the noise is scaring it," I said to Killian as I watched it get stuck in a couple of electricity cables. It got himself lose and started walking in the opposite direction. "It's headed for the forest!"

"Emma!" David came running to us and joined us. "What's going on?"

"Some kind of snow monster," I answered. That was the only thing I could use to describe it. "And it's heading for the forest. We need to find it, before anyone is harmed!"

As fast as we could, we ran further into the forest. Robin was there and he and his man were now in danger. I knew Regina would blame me for it if something would happen to him. Not that I could do anything about it, but I knew very well she would do it. Just another thing to make her even angrier. If that was even possible...

"What is it?" Robin immediately asked when we reached his camp.

"Some kind of... snow monster," David answered, repeating my exact words.

"No monster shall cross our path," Robin said, getting his bow and arrow ready. "We'll give you our assist..."

Before Robin could finish, there was a loud growl in the distance and I felt the ground tremble under my feet. The snow monster was getting closer.

"It's getting closer!" Killian shouted, stating the obvious "It's coming from the north!"

The snow monster came into sight, walking towards us with huge steps.

"There!" Little John shouted, raising his crossbow.

"No, no, no! Don't shoot!" I said before I could really do it.

When I did it, it became even angrier and threatening than it already was. And it was no use to shoot it anyway. It was even immune for my gun, so why would it work with a crossbow?

"It only attacks when it feels threatened," Killian explained when Little John lowered his crossbow again. "Pistol, sword... Hook, my cunning wit... I don't think we have what it takes."

"Emma does," David suddenly said.

I looked at him in surprise. I had just tried to stop it and I failed. Why did he think I could do it? Or did he mean my magic, which I still couldn't control completely?

"What?" I asked him, hoping he would not mean that last thing.

"Your magic, Love," Killian answered before David could.

"Right."

Of course, that was the thing they meant. Though I didn't know I really had it in me. Until now, I was never the one who used her magic to defeat someone. I had the chance with Zelena, but she had taken my magic away before I could do something.

"You can do this," Killian said, as if he was reading my mind.

I nodded and faced the snow monster. He was right, I could do this. I was the one who killed a dragon with a sword. I didn't even know I had magic back then, but I succeeded without. How difficult could it be to use magic against magic?

I took a deep breath and shot the snow monster with my magic. The snow monster took a step back and it looked like I had him already.

"Take that, frosty," I said, growing more confident about myself.

Just a little bit more and it would be defeated. Before I could do anything it suddenly grew spikes out of his back and growled at me again. I had seen it as a victory too soon.

"Really?" I asked, scared of what was going to happen.

The snow monster growled so hard that I was forced back. All of us were forced back by its power. I hit with the back of my head on something and everything went black

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. That thing had defeated me within a second and I didn't know how long I had been unconscious. Though, I was surprised that it didn't kill me...

I gasped when I saw Regina and Marian in front of me. Regina didn't seem to be using magic, but what was she doing here anyway? I looked around to find the monster, but it was nowhere near us anymore... Did Regina...

"Marian! Regina!" Robbin shouted as he ran towards them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Marian said, not even looking at Robin. "Maybe you're not a monster."

Marian kept staring at Regina and she didn't move. She didn't even seem to be afraid of her anymore and I was sure that Regina did indeed destroy the snowman. Not only that, but she also saved the wife of the man she loved.

"Maybe I'm not," Regina answered, trying to sound friendly. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian."

I quickly got up. This was my chance to finally talk to her. Now that I found her and she had calmed down a little bit, she just had to listen to me. But Regina was already walking away again.

"Regina we've been trying to find you!" I said, walking after her. "We need to talk about..."

And of course, Regina didn't let me finish. She disappeared before I could even finish my sentence and I was left alone again.

I sighed and grabbed snow that the snowman had left. Frustrated, I tossed it in the direction where Regina had been walking. How long was she going to try to hide from me?

"So, crisis averted."

Killian came walking over to me and I did my best not to sigh again. I had hoped he would have forgotten about our conversation, but clearly, he hadn't.

"Now you want to go home and see what's on Netflix?" I asked, awkwardly trying to make a joke.

Killian grinned. "I don't know what that is, but sure."

I sighed. Here I was making jokes while we were still in danger. And it still wasn't a good thing if I had him anywhere near me. I didn't want to lose him too... This was really not the time to go watch a movie.

"Killian, someone created that snowman," I told him. "This isn't over."

"It never is," Killian argued. "All the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments, and right now... We have a quiet moment."

"I know," I sighed. "I just got to do something."

"Right," Killian said irritated. "Of course. Go ahead. Don't tell me you're not avoiding me anymore, because I'm actually quite perceptive and this... This is avoiding me."

"No, I know I am," I admitted, not in de mood to deny it anymore. "Right now, I just feel too guilty."

"Over Regina?"

"She lost someone she really cares for because of me."

"No," Killian said, looking into my eyes. "There's more to this than just Regina, isn't there?"

Yes, there was and I hated it that he noticed it so quickly. But I couldn't tell him the truth. He just wouldn't understand. So instead I leaned forward and kissed him, hoping that would make him feel better.

"Be patient," I only said.

"I have all the time in the word," Killian answered sarcastically. "Unless another monster appears and kills me."

I couldn't help to grin at his joke. Without a word I walked away from him, ready to follow find Regina again. Killian's last comment was exactly what I was afraid of...


	5. Elsa

Elsa  
Chaos was everywhere as I walked down the street. No one even noticed me, because they were too busy running from my snow monster. That was a good thing too, because this way, no one would see me looking for the necklace.

If I had to believe the paper, the man had a shop called Mr. Gold Pawnbroker. I was pretty sure I could find the necklace there and there was no time to waste.

I didn't know how this Mr. Gold got Anna's necklace, but I didn't care for now. Now, the most important thing was to find it and get it back. He had no right to have it in his shop. It didn't belong to him and it never did!

I only hoped he hadn't sold it to anyone yet. If he did, I just had to track down the person he sold it to and get it back. They didn't have to get hurt if I could just steal it. Either way, the necklace didn't belong to anyone but Anna.

Maybe the necklace being in his shop would be a clue to find Anna. At least now I was almost certain that Anna was here and I only needed to track her down.

I knew this man had stolen it from her in the first place. Anna would never give away her necklace or even sell it.

I walked into an alley. Another thing that I didn't know was standing against the wall. A very disgusting smell came out of it. Well, I would definitely advise them to clean it...

People ran past the Alley and I took a step backward. Luckily, they were too busy running from my monster, that they didn't even look into the Alley. They didn't even use it as a hiding place like I did.

I poked my head around the corner to see if the coast was clear and then I saw it. The sign of Mr. Gold's shop was hanging there and I knew I had finally found it.

I slowly walked over to the shop and looked through the window. The man and his wife – Belle, as I had read – were both standing in the shop. They seemed to be very happy as they both did their work and talked to each other.

I bit my lip and hesitated. I wanted Anna's necklace back, but it seemed wrong to just barge in and demand that they gave it to me. What if I would lose control over my powers again?

I could easily kill either one of them... No, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I already had. I just needed to wait until they would both leave. Then I could break in and get back what was mine.

I spent hours and hours in the ally, waiting for Mr. Gold and his wife to finally leave the shop. I kept hearing people scream and the ran past me, but after a while, the chaos finally stopped. I didn't know what happened, but it seemed like they managed to escape my monster. Good. I really hoped it didn't kill anyone...

"Regina got rid of that thing instead of letting it kill Marian!" Someone said as they walked past the alley. "Can you believe it? I was certain she would want to get rid of Marian, but instead, she saved her!"

I raised my eyebrow. That was the second time I had heard that name. I didn't know how she got rid of my snow monster, but I was quite impressed with Regina. Or maybe my monster just wasn't strong enough.

I spent hours and hours in the ally, waiting for me. Gold and his wife to finally leave the shop. I kept hearing people scream and the ran past me, but after a while, the chaos finally stopped. I didn't know what happened, but it seemed like they managed to escape my monster. Good. I really hoped it didn't kill anyone...

"Regina got rid of that thing instead of letting it kill Marian!" Someone said as they walked past the alley. "Can you believe it? I was certain she would want to get rid of Marian, but instead, she saved her!"

I raised my eyebrow. That was the second time I had heard that name. I didn't know how she got rid of my snow monster, but I was quite impressed with Regina. Or maybe my monster just wasn't strong enough.

Unless Regina had powerful magic, it would have been impossible to get rid of my creation forever. I doubted this woman had magic. I was the only one with magical powers and there was no one else like me. No one could understand me. Not even Anna, even though she wanted too.

I heard the door open en carefully looked around the corner. Mr. Gold and Belle were walking out of the shop. I sighed relieved when Mr. Gold turned the lock and they both walked off together.

Finally, they had left and then I could finally get back what I wanted. I carefully looked from side to side, to see if the coast was really clear. People still walked down the streets, but they just passed by without even noticing me.

I took a deep breath and quickly walked to the shop. After looking over my shoulder once more, I waved my hand over the lock. It froze immediately and broke. I pushed the door open en walked into the shop.

I immediately walked over to the counter that I had seen on the picture. There, the necklace was standing in a beautiful display case. I opened the case and quickly took it out.

I held the necklace up and looked at it. Now that I had it in my hands, I was sure about it. This was absolutely the necklace that I had given Anna together with our mother's wedding dress.

"Don't worry, Anna," I said, as I stared at the necklace. "I'll find you."

With the necklace still in my hands, I walked out of the shop, leaving the door wide open.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll find you." I said again. "Until we're together, no one leaves this town."

I raised my hands and let my magic flow. There was no other way than this. Anna was in this town and there were people who had to know about her. I wasn't going to let anyone leave this town until I got to the bottom of this.

"Anna, I'll find out what happened to you."

Determined, I walked down the street, back to the place where I started. If anyone would even try to leave this town, I would be waiting for them there. I was sure to find Anna with the help of the people in this town. They had to help me, either it was willingly or not.


	6. Emma

**Emma**

"Regina, I know you're in there. I can see the light's on!"

Regina had finally returned to her office this time, but her door was locked. I wasn't even going to bother trying to get in, because she would kick me out right away. Maybe trying to talk to her would make her come out to me.

"I know it's all... Complicated, but you can have happiness," I continued. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but you just have to fight."

Still, there was no answer from Regina. There was a shadow blocking the light from the door, so I knew she was there and I also knew she could hear me very clearly.

I bit my lip when I heard a soft sob coming from behind the door. Regina really had given up her chance for a happy ending... But I wasn't going to do that.

"Okay, if you won't I will," I told her. "Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings. My job's not done until I do that for everyone, including you."

With those words, I walked away, without even waiting for an answer from Regina. I knew very well she was going to ignore me for a very long time. At least it was a start that she didn't come out to kill me...

I didn't know what Regina was planning on doing now, but I hoped for everyone's sake that she would stay good. Especially for Henry.

I slammed the door of my car shut and turned the motor on. It had been a rough day, trying to find Regina and running away from that snow monster. I still hadn't found the person who made that thing. Killian wasn't the only one who thought that it was just the snow monster and nothing else.

But I was still sure there was something else. That thing was created with magic and I had the feeling that snowman didn't freeze Leroy's car or made that puddle I slipped on last night. Whatever it was, I was going to get to the bottom of it.

I yawned as I stopped my car in front of the apartment block. Maybe not today. Right now, I was way too tired. I walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey," I said, trying to put on a smile.

My family knew very well I was feeling down, but that didn't mean I had to show it.

"Mom, did you find her again?" Henry immediately asked.

I nodded as I took off my jacket. "Yes, but she still didn't want to talk to me," I told him honestly. "But don't worry kid. I told her I wasn't going to give up on her. She may have given up on her happy ending, but I haven't."

"She shouldn't give up," Henry sadly sighed.

"Hey, don't worry," I said again. "It's going to be okay. She will come to her senses in the end."

"Here you go, Sweetheart," Mary Margaret said as she put her Neal in his crib. "I'll see you in three hours for your midnight shrieking. Yes, I will! Ohh. Sweet dreams."

"What do you suppose babies dream about?" Henry asked, changing the subject.

"Bullfighting," David said with a very serious tone.

"Laser tag," I played along.

"That's not true," Mary Margaret said, not even considering it could be a joke.

"I think they're joking," Henry laughed.

"Right," Mary Margaret said tiredly. "I'll recognize funny again when he's three and I've got some sleep."

"Three?" David asked surprised. "I see the optimism returning."

Henry walked past me with a big basket and put it on the counter.

"Okay," I said as I looked at all the stuff in the basket. "Chocolate, DVDs, ice cream. Red wine? That's one heck of a late night snack, kid."

"It's for my mom," Henry answered, putting an extra DVD in the basket.

"I don't drink and sheriff," I told him.

"My other mom. I googled 'How to get over a breakup'. It didn't talk about your boyfriend's wife time-traveling back from the past, but close enough."

Of course, he meant Regina. I automatically assumed he referred to me every time he talked about his mother. I knew Regina did the same, but the truth was that he had two mothers. Regina finally excepted that and so did I.

"That's really sweet," I said to Henry.

Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the window. I turned around and a black raven knocking on the window.

"What the..." David said confused.

Mary Margaret walked over to the window and opened it. She took the paper out of his beak and after that, the raven flew away again.

"It's a message," Mary Margaret said, looking at the note. "It's for Henry. It's from your mother."

Henry immediately grabbed the letter and read it. As he read it, his expression changed and he looked very sad and heartbroken.

"She doesn't want to see me..." He said, staring at the note.

What? Regina didn't want to see her own son? Henry meant everything to her and she had been trying to keep him for herself for a very long time. This couldn't be right!

Henry threw the note on the table and without a word, he ran out the door before I could stop him.

Automatically, I walked over to the table and grabbed the note to read it myself.

_Henry,_

_I love you, but I want you to stay away from me for a while. I don't want to see anyone right now. I just need some time alone._

I sighed and put the note back on the table. Without saying a word to my parents, I followed Henry. I knew Regina wanted to have some space, but this wasn't the right way to do it. How long was he going to keep him at a distance anyway?

I didn't have to wonder where Henry was, because I knew him well enough. He would go to the place he always went when he was feeling down: Grannies.

Without hesitating I walked over to the diner and as I expected, Henry was sitting on a barstool looking heartbroken.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I didn't even know what to say to him. Henry didn't look up when I opened the door, but he knew very well that someone came after him.

"You know, that's not exactly what she said," I said, walking over to him. "I read the note. She said for right now, while she was dealing with things."

"She doesn't want to see me," Henry said heartbroken, without even looking at me.

"She's in a lot of pain over Robin Hood well, forever," I told him. "Things have been tough on her and you. She's trying to fix them so that you two can be together. Because she cares about you."

It's exactly what I would have done. I didn't want anyone near me either when I was feeling down, even though I knew pushing away the people you loved could make it worse.

"So why'd she tell me to stay away?" Henry asked, finally looking at me. "Because she thinks she's making things better,"

I answered, hoping Henry would understand it.

"She's not," Henry said curtly.

I bit my lip, not even knowing what to say anymore. Henry was right. Regina didn't make it better at all, but there was nothing I could do about it. There wasn't even anything Henry could do about it.

I raised my hand to put it on his shoulder, but at that moment the lights at Grannies suddenly went out. I looked at the lights confused.

"What the hell?" I asked.

" _Emma I'm getting calls from all over,"_ David said to me through the walkie. _"_ _It's a town-wide blackout."_

"Yeah, copy that," I said, still staring at the ceiling.

"I'm looking at it."

" _I'll swing by to get you. We can check this out."_

I looked at Henry, who hadn't even moved. He didn't seem to care about the blackout, but this was something that he really liked. Maybe it could take his mind off Regina if I would involve him in the operation.

"Hey kid," I said. "Do you want to come along on this one? We can call it operation Nightshade or... Blackthorn or..."

"That's okay," Henry interrupted me.

I stared at him in surprise. This wasn't like Henry at all. He loved operations and he loved helping me with different cases. Now I gave him a chance to join and he just pushed me away.

"Well, okay, then," I said, trying to act normally. "Don't stay here for to long. You need to go to school tomorrow."

I walked over to him to give him a hug, but Henry moved away before I could.

"Yeah, I'll get home right away," He said, walking to the door, without even looking at me. "Good luck solving the blackout."

I stared at Henry as he opened the door and left me all alone. Great. He was heartbroken because Regina was pushing him away, but now he was pushing me away. Why would he do that?

I jumped when my phone rang. Without even looking at the number I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

" _Emma, it's me, Love,"_

Now was not the right time. There was a blackout, my son was in deep trouble and pushing me away... I really couldn't handle a man that I loved but didn't want to right now. I took a deep breath and decided to act as normal as possible.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked him. "Are you calling because of the blackout? We're already on it."

" _Do you know what could have caused it?"_

"No, I don't. David is going to pick me up and we'll have a look at it. I don't know where to start, but we'll find it."

" _Would you mind if I would help you look?"_

Yes, I would, but he would do it anyway, even if I told him not to.

"No, of course not," I answered. "Go ahead and search the town. Maybe we can find something. Call me if you've found something, Okay?"

" _Yes of course,"_ Killian said, sounding slightly disappointed by the phon

He probably would have hoped to spend a night searching for the cause of the blackout with me. But I was actually really happy that I didn't have to. I still didn't know how to deal with the fact that I was in love with him...

Through the window, I saw my father's red car stopping in front of the Diner. I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and walked to him, trying to act as normally as possible.

"How's Henry?" David immediately asked when I closed the door. "Is he doing okay?"

"Well..." I tried to think of something, but I couldn't lie about it. "No, he isn't doing okay at all. He is taking it very personal and he is pushing me away now. He wouldn't even let me hug him. It killed me."

It still did...

"Sounds familiar," David said without even looking at me.

"Because I do that," I stated. "Great, I've passed it along."

That was absolutely no help. It just made me feel worse now that David pointed out that Henry did the same thing I always did.

"Not just you," David quickly said as if he was feeling sorry for what he said. "Henry has two moms who both put up walls. Sounds like he's taking after the both of you."

And he also has our stubbornness... but that wasn't strange when you thought about how his father was.

"It's not like him to pass up on operation anything," I sighed, looking down. "I'm worried."

"Well, kids have extreme reactions," David answered. They get over it fast. Just stay strong and roll with it. There are always people in this world who want you to give up. Don't make their job any easier"

It still wasn't anything like Henry to react like that. He was a teenager now and beginning with his puberty... I hoped I wouldn't have to put up with henry's attitude throughout his whole puberty.

My eyes widened when we arrived at the town line and found a huge Ice wall around it. Now I was one hundred percent sure that this wasn't the snowman's work. It had to be something else. David looked shocked at the thing and stopped his car.

"What the hell?" He asked confused. "Well, there you go," I slowly said, staring at the wall. "Whatever happened these power lines happened after the snow monster. Let's go find whoever did this."

David and I loosened our seatbelts at the same time and stepped out of the car to find what was going on.

"In case you were wondering, it goes the whole way 'round." Killian seemed to be enjoying the fact that he did get to spend time with me after all.

"Hook, I didn't know you were joining us." David coldly said.

"I get a distress call from a fair maiden, and I'm at the spot," Killian answered, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. He was the one who called me!

"I was not distressed," I answered, not looking at him. "and you were saying this wall goes around what... the whole town?"

"And that it does," Killian answered.

"So once again, we can't leave Storybrooke," David sighed.

"Doing more than keeping us in, by the looks of it," Killian said. "Guess that's what caused the loss of power." "Look at you becoming a 21st-century man," I said jokingly. "Yeah, it looks like whoever was putting up this wall wasn't trying to take out the lights. They were just putting up the wall."

"To keep us in..." David said, staring at the wall. "Why?" "To kill us all, one by one," Killian answered dryly "It's what I'd do."

I slightly smiled at his joke, but David didn't seem to be amused. He walked away without a word, leaving me alone with Killian.

"Oh, I should have brought the champagne!" Killian sighed when he was finally alone with me.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"To celebrate our second date," Killian said like it was obvious. "And because we've got the world's largest ice bucket."

"Second date?" I asked confused. "Did I miss the first one?"

"Aye," Killian answered with a charming smile.

"The snow monster's the first, the Ice wall's the second. After all, if I only count the quiet dinners, I wouldn't even get one."

Well, that was an interesting way to look at it. I totally wasn't ready for dating yet, but I didn't mind Killian pretending that it was a date. This way, we were both happy.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw something move near the wall. I turned my head to the wall and slowly walked over to it.

"I think I see something by the wall," I said. "You wait here with your ice bucket while I check it out."

When I walked away, I heard David's voice within a few seconds, saying something to Killian. Killian said something back, but I couldn't hear what they talked about. Though I was almost certain they were talking about me.

I walked through the opening of the wall to find the person I saw before. I turned the corner and finally, I was face to face with her. She was wearing a long, Ice blue dress with sparkles. Her hair was very light blond like it was snow and it was tied up in a bread, hanging over her shoulder. Snow was all around her and it was only around her. I was sure she had magic and she was the one who created the snowman.

She was probably dangerous, but I couldn't help but be curious. She also looked scared, as if she wasn't the one doing it.

"Hey," I said to her. "Who are you?"


	7. Elsa

 

As I walked down the street, back to the town line, lights suddenly started to go out. It was as if there was some hard wind that blew all of the candles out, even though they were all covered. Well, it didn't matter. I didn't know what was really in those things, but I was sure they could put the lights on again.

 

I hid in the Ice wall I just created and it didn't take long for someone to arrive. I heard the noise that one of those strange vehicles made and curiously poked my head from behind the wall.

 

This vehicle was red and there was a big open space at the back of it. It looked like some sort of sled on wheels.

 

I gasped when I recognized the woman who jumped out of that thing and hid myself again. It was her. It was that woman... I believe her last name was Swan, if I remembered correctly. It didn't sound like a first name, but I didn't know what names they used in this world.

 

Even though I was scared Swan would see me, I curiously looked at them again. Somehow, this woman managed to be near me every time and she had never seen me.

 

Now Swan was with a blond man, who was about her age. Soon, the man I had seen before joined them. I did my best to hear what they were saying, but they were too far away and I could only hear mumbling. Though the voice of the blond man seemed slightly familiar.

 

I gasped when Swan turned around. I quickly stepped away again, hoping she hadn't seen me. Sadly, I heard footsteps coming closer. I held my breath, as it started to snow around me from the fear. They were going to see me... There was no doubt that they were going to see me.

 

As I expected, Swan came around the corner and she looked at me in surprise. Her expression was a mix of curiosity and fear, as if she had been waiting to find me.

 

“Hey,” she said, not able to keep her eyes off of me. “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Elsa,” I answered curtly.

 

It didn't matter anymore anyway. I was not going to do something dangerous to scare her away again. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I also didn't want her to stay here. Snow started to fall faster and I took a step backwards.

“Okay,” Swan said, making a guesture to tell me to calm down. “Elsa, it's okay. I'm Emma. You want to tell me what you're going out here? You have something to do with this... Wall?”

 

Emma started to question me immediately, like she was the sheriff of this place. Was it against the law to be on your own in this town? Or did she know everyone here?

 

“I'm looking for someone,” I told her honestly and coldly. “My sister. I can't find her. This was hers. I found it in the store filled with things. Where is she?”

 

I held up the necklace to show her. I hated to be this way to her, but I didn't want Emma to feel sorry for me. I didn't need anyone to feel sorry. The only thing I needed was for them to get me Anna back and leave us alone after that.

 

Emma reached out her hand to grab the necklace out of my hands. I quickly pulled it away from her, even though she probably wanted to have a better look.

 

“I have no idea,” Emma answered calmly, “but if you want me to help you, you have to help me. What's her name?”

 

Was she going to find Anna by just knowing her name? Well, it was worth the shot. Right now, it was the only thing I had.

 

“Anna,” I answered.

 

Emma nodded, but she didn't leave. She just kept staring at me, like I was some animal in a cage.

 

“Elsa, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get to Storybrooke?” Emma asked me curiously.

 

I raised my shoulders. “I don't know. I have been stuck in a urn for a very long time and I finally got out. When I broke out of it, I was suddenly here, instead of in Aerendale.”

 

Emma's eyes widened the moment I mentioned the urn and I raised my eyebrow.

 

“What happened to that urn?” She asked me as if it was important. “Where is it now?”

 

“I destroyed it,” I answered. “It is dangerous and it could get me stuck again. Now no one can get me in it again, if that's what you were planning.”

 

“No, of course not!” Emma said shocked. “I would never put anyone in a urn, but... I'm sorry Elsa, I need to know one more thing about it. Where did you arrive?”

 

I looked confused at her. Why did she want to know all about that urn? That wasn't important at all! Why did she even care?

 

“Some barn,” I answered, hoping she would be content with the answer and help me find Anna. “There was some strange marking carved into the ground like some...”

 

“Like some magic symbol,” Emma whispered before I could finish. “That's impossible...”

 

“What is?” I demanded to know, starting to feel scared. “What do you know about that urn? Do you know who put me in there? Tell me!”

 

“Well...” Emma started.

 

Before Emma could finish, footsteps sounded near us and the two man joined her. No! Not now! Emma knew something about what happened to me and I was not going to let those man ruin it. I was determined to know what Emma had to say.

 

“Emma!” the black haired man with the hook called out to her when they ran towards us.

 

I raised my hands, ready to stop them from getting to her.

 

“Stay back!” I said, as the wind started to rage around me.

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” the blond man said, as he kept walking.

 

He grabbed something from his belt and pointed it at me. It was the same kind of thing that Emma had tried to use against my snow monster.

 

“No, no, no!” Emma shouted to the men. “Stay back! It's okay, she's just trying to find...”

 

It was already too late. I lost complete control over my powers and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't stop it anymore.

 

The ground started to shake and more ice rose up. Emma walked backwards as the wall started to grow in front of her. The blond man kept pointing that thing at me and was ready to use is. Without hesitating, I dropped myself on the snow, so I wouldn't get hit.

 

I heard a blasting a sound and for a moment, my ears beeped like I was becoming deaf. Finally everything stopped. My magic was gone and I was safe from the people outside. Even though I didn't get an answer from Emma, I was going to be fine.

 

I heard groan and spun around. I gasped for breath when Emma stood up and touched her forehead. I bit my lip and slowly shook my head. Losing control over my powers did not only lock me up. It got Emma too.

 

What had I done? That was never supposed to happen!

 

 

 


	8. Emma

**Emma**

When Elsa mentioned she had been stuck in an urn for years, I forgot the real reason why I wanted to question her. I forgot about the blackout and her sister... Only Elsa and the urn mattered now.

Markings like it were some magical symbol... Now I was sure about it. I didn't know how, but it had to be that one urn that was in Rumplestilskin's vault. Even though Killian had put it down again after I told him not to touch anything, it must have come with us through the portal.

But that meant she was from the past and she was about thirty years older then she looked. Did she know that herself?

I was about to tell her about the urn I knew, but right at that moment, David and Killian decided it was time to join us. I had tried to stop them, but it was already too late. Elsa had lost complete control over her powers and I was stuck in an ice cave...

"Wow," I said as I massaged my forehead from the fall. "I got to give it to you, you put on quite a show. You want to tell me what this is about?"

For a moment Elsa looked shocked, but her expression hardened quickly and she gave me a cold look.

"No," she answered. "Just that I'm very powerful, and you and your people... you need to be more careful. Keep your distance.

"I think I can guarantee that," I assured her. "So if you want to, you know, hit "undo" on that, then we'll get right on it."

"I... Not right away. Bring me what I want and then I'll consider freeing you."

I was certain Elsa wanted to say something else before she told me she would keep me here. She was keeping something from me. But it never took long for me to find out what she kept a secret.

"Your sister, right?" I asked. "I can't really look for her from here."

" _Emma! Can you hear me?"_

Before Elsa could answer me, David shouted through the walkie.

"What is that?" Elsa demanded to know.

"Uh, it's a..."

How was I even going to explain that to her? She wasn't from this world, so she wouldn't even understand.

" _Emma, are you okay? Say something!"_ David's voice sounded through the walkie again.

"That allows me to talk to my father, who's on the other side of that wall, but if you want to melt that, we can all talk," I explained to Elsa, hoping that she would do the second thing.

"Tell him to go get Anna," Elsa answered curtly

I sighed and nodded. I didn't know what Elsa was planning but keeping me as a hostage wasn't going to help her find her sister.

"Dad, can you hear me?" I asked through the walkie.

" _Emma!"_ Killian shouted. _"Say again!"_

"I'm here with this woman," I told them. "She's looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks that Anna is in town because she found a necklace of her in Gold's shop. She wants us to try to find her before..."

Before I could finish, Elsa grabbed my hand and brought the walkie to her own mouth.

"Before I freeze this town and everyone in it!"

My eyes widened and I stared at her in shock. Was that really what she was going to do when we couldn't find her sister? Elsa didn't seem too dangerous, but this was just crazy. Not even the worst villain would say something like that only because we needed to find someone for them.

"How are we going to find your bloody sister if we don't even know her?" Killian asked furiously. "Let Emma out and then we might consider to help you!"

Elsa grabbed the walkie out of my hand and walked away from me. "Listen, I don't know if you understand the situation, but Emma is stuck here with me. She can't get out without my help, so I don't think you have a choice. I suggest you start at the place where I found the necklace. He had it, so I'm pretty sure he took it from her."

 _"What if he didn't?"_ David argued, instead of trying to get me out of here. _"What if he didn't steal that necklace from your sister?"_

"Well, someone must have done it," Elsa said curtly. "Anna would never take that necklace off, so I know someone stole it from her."

There was a short silence on the other side.

" _Alright, we'll try to find her,"_ David said, trying to stay calm. _"But you can do something for us in return."_

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

" _Make sure Emma doesn't get hurt."_

Elsa looked over her shoulder at me and for a moment, I saw regret in her eyes. But she didn't do anything to show it.

"Your daughter will be fine," Elsa assured him. "It's just a cave, it's not like she will die from it."

Well, I didn't know how long I would be able to stay in the cold. I wasn't even here for five minutes, and I already felt myself freezing. How was Elsa dealing with the cold anyway? She was wearing a dress that didn't look like anything warm. But it didn't seem to bother her at all.

" _Let me talk to Emma,"_ David demanded.

Without a word, Elsa handed the walkie to me again and I grabbed it.

"Don't worry, dad," I told him, trying to sound normal. "I'm fine. Elsa's right. I won't die from being stuck in an ice cave. When you find out more about Anna, I'm sure she will let me go again."

" _Hold on, Emma,"_ David told me. _"We'll return before you get too cold."_

"Don't worry about me," I told them again. "I'll be fine. You and Killian will be able to find Anna if she's here somewhere. Just ask Gold about it, because if Elsa is speaking the truth, I'm sure he knows more."

I was one hundred percent he knew more then I did. At least he knew about Elsa because that urn had been standing in his castle for years. I was almost certain he had to do something with Elsa being in that urn.

Neither David or Killian answered. I heard footsteps behind the wall and I was left alone with Elsa. I sighed and walked around to keep myself warm. I wasn't going to show to Elsa that something was wrong. I wasn't afraid of anything and I wasn't going to be afraid of her.

"You aren't really going to keep me in this cave, are you?" I asked her, trying to reason with her. "I mean, what if they can't find Anna? I have a son you know. He needs me."

"Emma, I told you: you're not going to die from this," Elsa said curtly. "I've walked around in this town and it isn't that big. I'm sure they can find her."

Giving up talking to her, I started to search around for another way out. If David and Killian didn't manage to find Anna, then I at least had a chance to escape. I wondered if Elsa really was going to do what she said she would. It would be a horrible punishment to freeze the town and everyone in it, just because she couldn't find her sister.

After a few minutes, I gave up. It was no use to find a way out, because there was none. I was locked up in a cave and if I wouldn't get out soon, I would be freezing to death.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked Elsa, hoping she wouldn't be as bad as she seemed.

Elsa just shrugged and looked coldly back at me. "It never bothered me."

Well, that was clear to me from the beginning. I kept moving, trying to keep myself warm. Talking would keep my mind off off the cold.

"The other day, there was something here," I said to Elsa. "We called it a snow monster. I assume that's something you made?"

It wasn't really a question. All signs lead to her. Leroy's car, my car en then the snow monster. It had been her all along.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister back," Elsa answered as if it was no big deal.

"I can tell you care about her a lot," I nodded. "I'm sorry about her necklace."

Elsa looked down at her hands and suddenly realized that she didn't have it anymore. With panic in her eyes, she started to look around.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"It fell into the ice here," I said as I pointed to the place where the necklace was. "You can melt it down to get it back. Keep going and we could take this whole conversation somewhere warmer."

That had to make her melt the ice. Elsa loved her sister and I was sure, she wasn't going to leave that necklace under the ice.

As I expected, Elsa walked towards the spot where the necklace was, but when I said she could melt it she stopped. I looked at her in surprise. Was that not even going to work? Did she want to leave her sisters necklace behind, even when there was a chance that David and Killian wouldn't be able to find Anna?

I looked at Elsa and I finally understood what the problem was. She had been bluffing this whole time. She didn't want to keep me in here and she didn't want to freeze the town. She wanted nothing more than to melt the wall and let me out, but she couldn't do it.

"You can't control it, can you?" I asked her.


	9. Elsa

**Elsa**

I bit my lip and stared at the necklace that had fallen under the Ice. I was never going to get it back now unless Emma's friends would be able to find Anna. Emma was trying to get me to melt the wall. Little did she know that I would let her out if I could.

I couldn't tell Emma the real reason why she was stuck here. She wouldn't even understand if I told her that I couldn't control my powers. No one understood how that felt.

"You can't control it, can you?" Emma suddenly asked.

I looked at her in surprise and blinked. How did she know that? Why did she even think that she knew me? She never had to deal with something like that.

"What you said to David on the walkie..." Emma continued. "It wasn't a threat. It was a warning because you can't control what you're doing."

"What makes you think you know me?" I asked Emma coldly.

"Because I know me, and I have powers too, and I am not great at controlling them. And it looks to me like you're the same way."

My eyes widened when she said it. No... That was impossible... I never met anyone who was like me and felt alone in my own world. Now I was in a different world and the first person I met had magic.

"You... You have magic?" I asked, still not able to believe it.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, trembling from the cold.

How was that even possible? To me, my powers were a curse and there were enough people who thought the same way. But Emma didn't think about it that way. Neither did the persons she loved. I assumed that the black-haired man – Killian, I remembered – was the man she loved and he didn't seem to have any problems with it.

"Anna helps," I told Emma honestly. "She... Helps me control it. So if I can find her, she can help me undo this. We can get rid of all of this... The whole wall... When she's here."

"Well, I'm afraid she's not," Emma sighed.

I bit my lip when I saw her face. She was turning blue and she was trembling. If she didn't get out of the cave fast, she would be freezing to death. I remembered my promise to her father. I wasn't going to let her die in here...

"Maybe your magic could get us out of here," I suggested, hoping she would be able too.

"I've been trying..." Emma answered. "Even just trying to warm me up. I can't really feel my feet or my hands. Okay."

He closed her eyes and made her hands into fists. I watched her, but nothing seemed to be happening. There wasn't even a slight gust f wind or a little bit of light from her. Of course, I didn't know what I was supposed to expect from her magic.

Emma opened her eyes and shook her head.

"See?" she said. "I-I don't have control o-over mine either. Oh, God. I'm just tired."

"Oh, no!" I gasped when Emma slowly lowered herself.

"If I could just... Lay down for a minute."

No! She needed to hold on. She needed to stay strong and wait for David and Killian to return. I needed to keep her awake.

"Emma," I knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands to keep her up. "Emma, talk to me. Tell me more. Uh, were you born with magic or cursed?"

I didn't know if Emma wanted to talk about her magic, but it was the only thing I could think of. I needed to get her to talk to me, so she would stay awake.

"So, these are my two options?" Emma asked, with her voice trembling from the cold. "Um, I don't know. I... I was raised in a place without magic, and I didn't know I had these powers until recently, and I didn't have my parents around to help me with them."

Emma was very lucky not to have been put trough that in her childhood. She didn't have her parents to help her, but neither had I. I was just locked up in my own room because they were afraid of me.

"Parents don't always help," I told her. "I ended up being the queen of a large land, unprepared."

"I hear you with unprepared," Emma said. "I'm... Get this... A savior. I'm still not quite sure what the hell that means."

"Sometimes it all feels like too much, doesn't it?" I asked, realizing Emma was more like me then I thought. "And even trying to just shut it out... That ends up hurting people too. And part of it is I'm the only one I've ever heard of with powers like mine."

Until now. Until I met Emma, there was no one like me. My whole life, I though I was the only one, cursed with magical powers.

"That has to be very lonely," Emma softly said. She started to fall down and I couldn't keep her up anymore. Tears filled my eyes. It was all my fault...

"I'm very sorry I trapped us here," I hoarsely said to her. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," Emma only said. She dropped herself on her back and closed her eyes.

"Emma? Emma?"

Emma didn't answer me anymore. She just laid there, with her eyes closed and not saying a word. I could see her chest still going up and down, so that proved that she was at least still alive.

"Emma, don't sleep," I said to her, shaking her to keep her awake.

"Right," Emma muttered, not moving or even opening her eyes. "Right, I'm here."

"Tell me more about your son," I said as it was the only thing I could think of.

"Oh, you only want to know more, because you know if I sleep, I'll die," Emma muttered, still not moving.

It was like she wasn't even there. It was like there was some ghost inside of her, talking through her.

"Emma," I said, taking her hand. "Emma, stay with me."

Emma didn't answer me anymore and I had lost her again. Tears streamed down my face, as I took her other hand and tried to keep her warm. It wasn't much help, but it was the only thing I could do right now.

My eyes fell on the thing Emma used to communicate with her father. There was only one thing I could do. I had to tell them the truth. There was a chance they would never forgive me and I didn't even care about that. But knowing the truth would motivate them to find Anna.

I stood up and ran over to the thing to grab it.

"Hello?" I called through the thing. "Hello? David, can you hear me?"

I waited for a few seconds. There was a sound coming from the object and a familiar voice followed it.

" _Hello?"_

It wasn't David's voice, but Killians. I was sure he would hate me the most for what I was going to say, but I had to.

"It's Emma," I told him. "She's cold and she's freezing. I don't know how much time she has left. You need to find Anna, so I can let her out!"

" _Let her out of that bloody cave right now!"_ Killian shouted angrily. _"_ _We're working to find your sister, but don't let Emma die. I don't think that's what your sister would want."_

"Of course she doesn't and neither do I," I said with a crack in my voice. "I'm so sorry about what happened. Emma was never supposed to be locked up in that cave. The truth is that I can't control my powers. What I said wasn't a threat, but a warning. I need Anna to control my powers. There is no one else who can help me!"

There was a noise on the other side, but Killian didn't answer me anymore. The sound faded away and finally, everything was quiet again.

"Killian..."

I gasped and ran over to Emma, who reacted to the sound of his voice.

"Emma, tell me more about him," I said, dropping myself next to her again. "He's your husband isn't he?"

I grabbed her hands and forced her to sit up. Emma opened her eyes and faced me, but she stared blankly at me like I wasn't even there.

"No, he's not," she answered. "He's not even Henry's father... You could call him my boyfriend, but I'm not sure about it..."

"He seems to care about you a lot," I told her. "If you get out of here alive, I'm sure he'd want to get rid of me right away."

"Yeah, he does care about me," Emma said. "That's not the problem... The problem is... It's just... Complicated."

"What is complicated?" I asked her.

The conversation was over again. Emma groaned and slowly laid down on her back again. She closed her eyes and was the same as she was before.

I kept holding her hands and looked at the ice wall. If only I would be able to control my powers then none of this would ever have happened.

" _Elsa? Elsa? How's Emma."_

I let out a relieved sigh when I heard David's voice through the talking device. I stood up and grabbed it.

"She's freezing..." I told him. "Turning blue."

I hoped he had found Anna and brought her with him. I waited and hoped to hear her voice through the device.

" _Elsa, listen to me,"_ David said. _"_ _I need you to find a way out."_

So they hadn't found Anna yet... Then Emma was doomed to die in this cave.

"I need Anna," I told him as I kept holding Emma's hand.

" _Well, we don't have her right now, but we have a way to find her, and we will, but right now, you're gonna have to do this on your own."_

"I can't control this."

" _I know how you feel,"_ David said, thinking he knew me in the same way Emma did. Did he have magic too? _"_ _You're trapped. It's a battle you can't win, but it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight, or you'll die."_

"No, I won't," I said. "I will survive, but Emma..."

" _Survival isn't enough. You have to live."_

My heart skipped a beat hen he said those words. I had heard those words before and there was only one person who said that to me.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked him.

" _You know where,"_ David answered.

Anna... He had known who Anna was all this time, but he didn't realize I was looking for the same person. He would be able to help me find her.

"Anna?" I asked him, even though I knew what the answer was. "You knew her?"

" _Yeah, I did,"_ David said. _"_ _She helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am. She saved my life and yours, and now I need you to save Emma's. I didn't know much about Anna, but... She wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice. Now do it!"_

He really did know Anna! He knew her and he was her friend. He was right too because Anna would never want me to live in an ice cave forever. She would want me to live my life.

I placed the talking device on the floor and stood up. The moment I stood up, Emma moved and raised herself, only looking at me. I smiled and raised my hands. I was determined to put and end to her suffering. I could do it, I just had to!


	10. Emma

**Emma**

I heard Elsa talking and tried my best to answer her and stay awake. But I just couldn't do it anymore. I was too cold and too tired to even speak. Everything, my whole body, was cold. I couldn't feel anything but the cold and laying on the ice didn't even make a difference.

I wasn't even sure I would survive. A normal person would think they were going to die, but I didn't want to give up yet. I had to survive this! For Henry. If Henry would lose me too, then I would really be miserable for a very long time. I didn't want Henry to lose another mother.

Hearing Killian's voice made me feel stronger for just a minute. For a moment, I could talk, but it faded away so quickly, that I couldn't even tell Elsa what was so complicated about our relationship.

I didn't even know if she would understand if I explained. I was actually surprised Elsa didn't ask me questions about why my father was the same age as I was...

"Anna? You knew her?"

My eyes flew open when Elsa asked someone if they knew Anna. David talked to her through the walkie, telling her about how Anna had helped him become the man he was now. All this time... He had known Anna all this time and he never realized it.

Elsa placed the Walkie on the ice and stood up. I managed to turn to my side and push myself up as I watched Elsa preparing to use her magic. Elsa saw me sitting up and smiled.

Suddenly, snow started to raise up and blue magic came out of Elsa's hands. I stared at her, growing warmer by only looking at how I was going to be set free. She was finally doing it. The fact that my father knew her sister, seemed to be enough for her to get her powers under control again.

A small round gap formed in the wall and it grew bigger and bigger. When it was big enough for someone to get through, Elsa stopped and quickly walked over to me.

I wanted to push myself up and walk out myself, but Elsa grabbed me before I could. For the first time, I let someone help me get out like I was an invalid.

"Emma!" Killian called out to me.

Elsa guided me to the exit of the cave. The moment I was close enough, Killian grabbed my arm and pulled me out himself. He held me close the moment I got out and only the warmth of his body, helped me feel better again. But I still couldn't bring out a word.

"Let's get her home, warmed up," David told him.

Without a word, Killian picked me up and walked to the car with me, leaving David and Elsa behind. Looking over Killian's shoulder, I saw David giving Elsa his hand to help her out of the cave. He said something to her, but we were already too far to hear them.

Killian hadn't given Elsa one look when she released me from the cave and I knew why. I was actually happy that we were alone for just a moment because that gave me the chance to talk to him.

"I think you should give her a chance, Killian," my voice was hoarse, but I was able to talk again.

"Who?" Killian coldly asked, putting me in the car and fastening my seatbelts. "That woman who nearly killed you, only because she wanted to find her sister? That woman is dangerous, Emma. If David wouldn't have happened to know her sister, you would have been dead."

"Magic isn't easy to control, Killian," I told him. "I know what she did, but I can see her point of view. I know very well how it feels to have powers you can't control. I can't always control them either."

"You've just started," Killian argued. "And if you can't control your powers, then nothing happens. You wouldn't be able to kill someone if you can't control your powers."

"You don't know that," I argued back, finally finding my voice completely again. "I don't know what my magic can do if it gets out of control and I still think Elsa isn't as bad as you think she is. Please, just try to act normal around her... For me."

I knew I had hit Killians weak spot by saying those words. He was in love with me and I knew he would do anything if I asked him too. Killian was silent and I raised my head to look into his eyes. Killian looked back at me and he sighed as his eyes softened.

"Fine," He said. "I'll give her a chance, but you can't force me to like her."

"I'm not asking you too," I answered content with his answer. "If you really want to, I couldn't stop you from hating her either. But at least do your best not to show that to her."

I knew him well enough to know that he liked showing how much he didn't like people. Weather it was through literally insulting them or making sarcastic comments. I didn't want to let Elsa down, Even though I could understand Killian's point of view, I still was more on her side. I could understand her.

David and Elsa walked over to us and our conversation was over. Without a word, Killian walked over to the other side and took the seat next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. Without a fight, I rested my head on his chest.

Elsa hesitated when David opened the door for her.

"What is this kind of carriage?" she asked David. "Everytime one passed me by, it made a strange noise and there are never horses pulling those things."

I felt Killian's chest shake as if he was laughing. I really wanted to remind him of the fact that he had done the same as Elsa just did. He didn't even know what Jello was when he was in the hospital.

"It's called a car," David explained, also slightly smiling. "And it doesn't need a horse to go forward."

"Yes, that's what I've seen too..." Elsa said, still not getting into the car. "But how does it move forward?"

"I know it's all confusing, but we'll teach you everything you need to know later," David said. "If you want to know how a car works, then just get in. It won't bite."

Elsa looked at the car as if it would bite her, but she walked to it and set down in the chair. David pulled the seatbelts and fastened it for Elsa so he didn't have to explain it to her.

"It's something for safety," Killian explained when Elsa looked at her seatbelts curiously. "You should keep it on if you want to stay alive."

I rolled my eyes. It surprised me that Killian was talking to Elsa, but he was just scaring her right now.

"Don't be like that," David told him, not very happy that he was in the car too. "It's just for safety in case an accident happens. But it's not like you will die immediately if you don't wear it. Though it's a law that you always wear your seatbelts."

"Why?" Elsa asked confused.

Before David answered, he turned the key and started the motor. Elsa gasped and grabbed the edges of her seat when the car started moving.

"Because it's safer," David just answered. "Like I said, later we'll tell you everything you need to know. Now I need to get Emma home as soon as I can."

Elsa took the hint and stopped talking. She let go of her chair, but by seeing her face in the mirror, I knew she was still afraid. That poor girl didn't know anything about what was happening. I was impressed that she managed to say hidden for a day with all those strange things.

I was starting to get more feeling in my bones, but that made the cold even worse. Everything was hurting... I closed my eyes, knowing I was finally allowed to do that without killing myself. Even though I couldn't sleep. It felt nice to close my eyes for a moment.

When the car stopped, Killian didn't even give me a chance to get out and walk myself. The moment I stepped out, he picked me up again and started to walk towards the apartment.

David and Elsa walked in front of us, going fast to finally get me inside. Elsa looked over her shoulder at me but quickly looked away again. I raised my head and saw Killian looking coldly at her.

"You promised," I whispered to him.

Killian just nodded and his cold look faded away. No one said a word as we walked up the stairs. David opened the door and Killian immediately stepped inside, instead of giving David and Elsa the chance to get in.

"Mom!" Henry shouted as Killian put me in the most comfortable chair in the room. "Mom, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "There was an accident and I got stuck in an ice cave. I'm okay now, so you don't have to worry about me."

"It was more than just an accident," Killian said without even thinking about it.

I glared at him. He wasn't even trying to give Elsa a chance, even though I had asked him to do that. Elsa stopped in the middle of the room, staring at Henry. When Henry looked at her, she quickly looked away.

Henry stared at her for a moment, understanding that she was the reason why I got stuck in that ice cave. I bit my lip, hoping that he wouldn't be cold to Elsa too.

"Well, I'm happy you got out, mom," He said, looking away from Elsa.

I smiled. Of course, he wouldn't be angry at Elsa for what happened. He was too good not to give her a second chance. He had the heart of the truest believer and I knew he would believe in Elsa too. Because I believed in her.


End file.
